User talk:ThomasHL/Archive
For older discussions, see my archive here. Links Aloha - User:Morder/Links. If you could comment that'd be great :) — Morder 23:01, 16 January 2009 (UTC) :Done. ;) – Tom 23:05, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Now I'll just wait for shran and most likely delete them :) — Morder 23:07, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Nilva FYI: Check these edits? -- sulfur 00:30, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Crewman Fletcher Fletcher is not in the on-screen credits for (either part) as broadcast, at least not in re-runs. Apparently, his scene was deleted. If I should send you a screencap let me know. In future, please do not presume I am an idiot. — Greg (talk) 19:49, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :He is in the end credits and his scene is still in the episode, so listing him under "Co-Stars" is correct. --Jörg 20:07, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::Greg, I've never considered you an idiot. In the television broadcast of the pilot (movie lenght and two episodes) and in the DVD version I own is his name in the end credits, his scene was not deleted, and so he should be part of the credits. Thanks Jörg. – Tom 21:03, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Look, I am not making an issue of whether the name is listed in the credits or not, only with your snide comment to me in the history for that article. Fletcher does not appear in the credits for either part of this episode as broadcast earlier this month on SciFi – that is why I made the change. BTW, are the rest of the credits correct as I presented them (commented out) individually for each part? If so, should they be included in some way? I commented them out so that the info would be included should someone want to make a simple formatting change in the future. — Greg (talk) 21:34, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :My comment was not intended to be "snide". Sorry if this was the way you understood it. I think if we go by the credits for the DVD release we'll have not such discussions. In this case, "Broken Bow" was released as a full lenght double episode, like "The Way of the Warrior". IMO the credits should cover this but I think that your hidden comments should also stay. Will have a look on the other credits. – Tom 21:51, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Cattrall/McLish sources Hey, Tom. How's it going? Out of curiosity, what is your source for Kim Cattrall and Rachel McLish being approached to play Vixis in ? I ask because Alan found something in Charting the Undiscovered Country: The Making of Trek VI which suggests that was the first time Cattrall was approached for a Star Trek production. We were hoping you could clarify things. --From Andoria with Love 01:46, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :Hey Shran. Spice Williams-Crosby is my source. She told me about the casting and about these two other ladies sitting in a row with her. – Tom 07:44, 18 March 2009 (UTC) JJ Abrams Interview Hi Thomas, I'm on the Wikia Entertainment team and wanted to let you know about an upcoming interview between the memory-alpha community and JJ Abrams! People in the community can submit questions via talk page, Admins will determine the 10-20 best questions, we'll send the questions to Mr. Abrams, and he'll reply via email. This is a great opportunity to attract new readers and users to the wiki and should be alot of fun. More details are here: -- Karim (talk) 19:05, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Cinemorgue Hi Thomas! I see you're adding external links to Cinemorgue on many actor/actress pages. I don't see the relevance in those links (or that site, for that matter), maybe you could chime in on that? --Jörg 17:10, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :It is a good collection of appearances although only the ones where they died. The link always has an image of the actress and gives a description where the actress can be found in that production. In some cases it is a better source than IMDb. This is just what I think. – Tom 17:24, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :I was able to identify Iva Lane with the help of CineMorgue. – Tom 17:29, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I don't know, in contrast to the now casting pages, wikipedia and the imdb links, which make perfect sense, CineMorgue is just a fan page with focus not on one actor but on one aspect (death) for many actors. It just doesn't sit well with me, that people who click the links are forwarded to a page that basically shows images of the actors in death-make-up (sometimes gory) features and a listing of how they were murdered, died or committed suicide in the movies and TV shows. Also just my, maybe a little too squeamish, thoughts about that. --Jörg 19:59, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Although I do not totally agree with you you are right that it is a fan page. I've reverted my edits and removed the links. On two pages I've included the link into the text. – Tom 08:40, 10 April 2009 (UTC) 30,000 Well done, Tom! Ya bastard! :D -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 19:38, 23 April 2009 (UTC) : ;) – Tom 19:51, 23 April 2009 (UTC) First Contact Hello Thomas- PBorg here. Some additional background player info for you for First Contact. Gregory Sweeney played the Bolian in the scene with Levar Burton. He also appeared as Starfleet in Nemesis. Thanks- PBorg :Hey. Awesome as always. Great to hear from you. Will write you soon and I also have several screenshots for you. Thanks. ;) – Tom 18:13, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Gorn in Star Trek I was wondering where you obtained the info that a Gorn was going to be seen in (added here)? I can't seem to find it on any of the Barney Burman-related sites or Trek news sites.--Tim Thomason 01:01, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :I have a profile on facebook and the Proteus Make-up FX Team headed by Burman, too. They've created a gallery with several behind the scenes shots from the new film, all shots of the alien. I've posted some comments and they've added descriptions to most of these images. They've created a Gorn and a homage to the M-113 creature. Info is directly from the creator himself. – Tom 09:08, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, here is a link where you can see the application for the Gorn, right above Keenser. ;) – Tom 09:21, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::Wow, there are some cool aliens, and most of them were cut because they were seen in the Rura Penthe sequence... Soo looking forward to the deleted scenes on the DVD/Blu-ray! :-) --Jörg 12:26, 15 May 2009 (UTC) ::::You're right. Hope the DVD specials will feature a large gallery. Many of them are really "background" aliens and should've been featured in a larger part. The Proteus Team did a great job. – Tom 12:38, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :::Well, most of all, those aliens need names!!! ;-) --Jörg 12:59, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Cadets from the new Star Trek Hi Thomas! What is the source of the shots of the three cadets from the new Star Trek? Are they taken from one of the trailers? --Jörg 07:33, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Hey, yes of course. Its the large crowd shot during the briefing from one of the trailers. – Tom 09:32, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Reverting pictures + brightness levels Thomas, please don't revert pictures to an earlier (your) version without stating you reasons in the edit summary. I see that Alan has often cropped your screenshots so that the important person is at the center of the screenshot. This has made the image better but several times now, you have just reverted the shot to your earlier, uncropped version, without stating your reasons in the edit summary. This is truly frustrating for people working to make the picture quality at MA better, like Alan does. Also, I must ask you not to take screenshots at a higher than normal lighting setting, many of your screenshots are way too bright and should rather be taken at the light level the episode was meant to be seen at. Those shots might appear to dark on your screen, but on others they appear perfectly normal. I think we should use the lighhting levels the director chose when filming an episode. Only if otherwise shots are completely dark, I think I we can increase the level a little. Your unnamed J'naii shots, for example, were way too bright. Now, taking screenshots that are way too bright, this is something I can be accused of as well. Way back, some years ago, when I uploaded lots of screenshots from my collection, they were all too bright as well, because when I ttok them several years ago, I had set PowerDVD to a way too light level. So, there still are plenty of my bright screenshots on this site as well, they will have to slowly be replaced by naturally lighted shots as well. Whenever I upload a shot now, I use the normal light setting and I would encourage you to do the same. Don't get me wrong, you do lots of good work here, but when people do lots of work, smaller things are more noticeable as well because of the sheer number of edits, that includes screenshots that are too bright and image reverts without edit summaries. --Jörg 08:41, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Hey Jörg. Thanks for contacting me. We've talked a long time ago about the brightness level and all I can say is that I didn't change the brightness level on most of the screenshots I made, including the J'naii images and the one if reverted recently. I've reverted the Doug Wax image because of the distortion I saw. The image looked odd and thats why I've reverted it. Not sure how I can solve this problem. Maybe you could send me your brightness settings so I can check if mine are different? – Tom 08:50, 21 May 2009 (UTC) I just sent a screenshot of the J'naii courtroom with the default brightness setting to you. --Jörg 09:19, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Got your mail and changed my settings. Thanks.– Tom 11:14, 21 May 2009 (UTC) What the hell?!? I keep getting messages saying I edited here, and numerous other wikis, when I really didn't! What gives?! :It's most likely because you're not logged in and someone else using your same has edited here. — Morder 22:46, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::No one using that IP address has edited here since March. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:46, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :If the new message status isn't cleared he'll still be getting the alerts. It could also be that he's logged in on wikia.com but not memory-alpha.org - in which case he'll get a message for his user but when he checks here (and he's not logged in) he'll get the default msg for the ip address. — Morder 22:51, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Images I'm working on a new subpage for you (and others) that will contain captures of the prominent background performers that we don't have articles for, yet. I'm not including each and every one but mainly the ones that stick out. I'll be posting them here. — Morder 22:52, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for sharing. Great idea. ;) – Tom 09:34, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, slow going though...the worst part is trying to make sure that the images don't already exist since they're not quite all labeled properly. :( — Morder 19:07, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Are you going through DS9 right now for images? I noticed you uploaded images from A Man Alone - do you want me to concentrate on a different season? — Morder (talk) 19:50, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Hey. I'v started to add information from the first DS9 episode on....and stucked adding information, references, and links. Don't know why. ;) Please concentrate on every season. :) – Tom 19:54, 10 July 2009 (UTC) No problem :) Just making sure we're not duplicating any effort :) — Morder (talk) 20:10, 10 July 2009 (UTC) With regards to your recent edit on my bg performers "alien feeling down" - you linked it to the guy stuck in the airlock in babel are we sure it's the same person? — Morder (talk) 04:27, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :If you look closely you can see that it is the same face and so the same actor. – Tom 17:14, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Beau Lotterman What do you mean when you say he still needs to be found in TNG? His appearance is listed in the first sentence, maybe I misunderstood. Thanks a lot for your help! :) -- DhaliaUnsung 13:37, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :I mean that we still need a proof that he was really part of TNG. The only source is so far I know IMDb and IMDb is not known to be always correct. I once tried to find a screencap of his appearance in TNG and have to say I was not able to find him. So, another source or a screenshot would be great and also a description (what for an English citizen in the pilot???) ;)– Tom 13:40, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::Oh wow, you're right. He's not even listed here. Hummm... I just grabbed a performer that needed a page. I'm not capable of screenshots I don't think. I won't do anymore work on it until we can prove he was in TNG I suppose. I can dig out my TNG later and look but I'm not good with faces :) ::Oh and I listed Patsy Kensit because she had a link here on MA. We just list people who actually appeared onscreen then? ::I guess I should have posted this on Lotterman's page in the first place, sorry about that. -- DhaliaUnsung 13:51, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :::No link for Patsy Kensit or Patsy Kinsit here on MA, she did not even appear in a Star Trek production. And no problem with Lotterman, maybe we'll find him one day. ;) – Tom 13:56, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::::LOL sorry, by link I meant this http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Performers_approached_for_Star_Trek_roles#Patsy_Kensit I put it in there just in case, I guess I know the answer now :) -- DhaliaUnsung 14:00, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Images with wrong aspect ratio Please, please stop uploading images with the wrong aspect ratio, all those images from the movie special features are not wide enough and are squished. --Jörg 22:13, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :Please send me a mail and let me know what is wrong with the images. Thanks. – Tom 08:19, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Image moves Not sure if you know but you can uncheck the box "leave behind a redirect" so you don't have to delete the redirect after you move a page :) — Morder (talk) 22:15, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. :) – Tom 03:19, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Nice work Just wanted to say as a DS9 fan that I think you've been doing some nice work with the DS9 additions you've made. --31dot 01:06, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Thank you. ;) – Tom 09:44, 25 July 2009 (UTC)